


How Lucky Can One Guy Be?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smut... </p><p>I'm not even sorry. </p><p>Not real tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky Can One Guy Be?

Anton's smile widens as he moves to lock the door, knowing exactly what Erin had been hinting at. He had noticed how tightly they had hugged each other, although they both still had plenty of glances at him at the same time, now though, he knew he had to share Katie, to share Erin. Unlike with Darcey this felt natural, he and Erin had done this before, never with dance partners, but with others. He would be lying if he had said he hadn't expected this, although judging from the flush on Katie's cheeks she had not once thought this might be real. His touch was light as he drew both Erin and Katie closer, kissing first one, then the other, smiling as, finally, Katie relaxed a little. Erin had smiled knowingly, moving to pull Katie a little closer, her lips soft but firm against Katie's own, drawing a soft noise that Anton could have sworn he felt in his bones. He released them, stepping back and letting them take their time with one another, it was easier to let Erin take this one, Katie had tensed only once so far and it was clear that Erin knew exactly how to relax the other woman. He had moved away, still focused on them, letting his hands come to his tie, beginning the slow and steady progress of undressing himself, smiling slightly as Erin began to do much the same for Katie, once he had undressed he moved closer, the act of taking Erin in his arms all too natural, his smile soft as Erin continued to work on undressing Katie, his own nimble fingers steadily beginning to unbutton the, simple but flattering, outfit she had chosen. Neither woman seemed to notice his presence, fixed on each other. They both knew him, had seen him before, but, even for Erin, it was unusual to find another woman in the room. Erin had dealt with several rather vicious eating issues and had seemed almost sure nobody would want her now she had, finally, allowed herself to relax. He had been the first to prove her wrong but now, with the way Katie looked at her, he knew he had done the right thing. Katie, who it also seemed had very little self-esteem, seemed to flourish and bloom, not just with him but she had with Darcey and it was clear that, now with Erin here, she would grow all the more confident. Erin had drawn Katie into a second kiss, moving away to settle Katie on one of the plush piano stools, smiling as she moved to run a hand through Katie's hair and down, her lips pressing against Katie's even as she moved to trail her touch over every inch of Katie's skin, her eyes focused on Katie, only on Katie. It had been clear from the hitch in Katie's breathing as Erin began to press light, tender kisses down Katie's neck and inward over her collarbone that she was still not used to this kind of slow, steady, tender love. He didn't doubt that once John had done this, but now it was himself and Erin who had Katie with them and they would make her feel as loved as possible. Katie had seemed content to let Erin touch, kiss, caress, sooth every inch of skin from her neck and collarbone downwards, although as Erin focused on Katie's breasts he had moved to stroke a hand over Erin's hair, gently encouraging her to continue even as he moved behind her, his eyes meeting Katie's even as he moved to slowly press kisses down Erin's neck and lower, never once breaking contact with her skin even as he moved around them, taking his time to settle, his touch light as he moved to tease Erin just enough to draw a low keening noise from her before moving away, knowing that, being in need of a release herself, Erin would focus all the harder on pleasuring Katie. It was the same way it had been before, except now he was free to relax, watch Erin do what she did best, and move to please, and at least slightly tease, Katie himself. Erin's lips had moved lower now and Anton's breath is light in Katie's ear as he settles behind her, his touch skimming around her waist and up, focusing slowly on her breasts, each nipple seeming to tighten with ease now as he worked in tandem with Erin. Erin not once breaking eye-contact with Katie, this was, after all, still focused on her, her smile had been soft when Katie emitted a softly needy noise, Katie's hand tangling slightly into her hair, supposedly to urge her on. Her smile had softened a little as finally she moved to suckle lightly on the other woman's clit, her smile soft at the sound of Katie's breath catching again. 

"Oh... _fuck._ "

The hitch, almost snap, in Katie's words had drawn both Erin and Anton's attention, Anton moving to kiss her neck even as Erin refocused, not breaking eye-contact even as she moved to stroke Katie's cheek gently with a hand, her lips and tongue still very much focused on pleasuring Katie, her touch slow to slip down over Katie's body before stroking slowly inwards, then inside. The gentleness and skill of Erin's touch, and the feel of two, incredibly skilled and long fingers curling to tease at her all the more, drew a second, slightly more needy gasp from her.

" _Erin._ "

The arch was instant, Erin's smile clear even as she kept focused, her eyes still locked on Katie's, drawing her ever closer to her climax. Which, once hit, would no doubt bring some sign of tears. Katie's climax, when it hit, was sharp and as, slowly, she came back to herself, it was clear neither Erin or Anton wanted to let her go. She had moved on instinct, slipping to her knees and moving them so that, this time, Erin would be the focus. Anton had seemed at least a little surprised, although he had gone alon with it, keeping his contact with both Erin and Katie light, but present, Katie seemingly determined to repay every second of pleasure they had given her. Erin had been surprisingly relunctant to let them focus, although the smile Katie gave her seemed to relax her slightly, Katie's lips covering Erin's own before brushing her ear, whispering something Anton didn't hear, but gaining a smile and nod. Katie had smiled as she moved to concentrate on Erin's breasts having trailed kisses down Erin's neck and inward over her collarbone, pausing just long enough to mark Erin as 'mine'. Erin had responded almost instantly, a definite noise of need and want escaping her, it was a noise Anton had not heard come from Erin in a long time and yet it was just as sensual as ever. He had moved to do the same as he had with Katie, letting Katie slip lower, his hands focused on keeping Erin's breasts teased, keeping her nipples almost painfully hard but not enough to distract from what Katie was doing. Katie had seemed slightly amused when Erin arched to her, taking her time to suckle and tease at Erin's clit, drawing a near howl from her. 

"Oh god... _please._ "

It wasn't quiet begging but it was clear enough that Erin didn't care who or what knew what was happening, it was a side of Erin he had not seen in years and yet, somehow, he had expected it to happen with Katie. Katie had focused then, keeping her lips and tongue focused on pleasuring Erin, her smile slightly teasing even as she moved to stroke a hand down Erin's body, the recognition of what was about to happen lighting Erin's eyes and turning them still paler, Erin's body all but snapping into an arch at the light pressure of two of Katie's fingers slipping into her. Katie had clearly been well practiced as she set a slow, almost teasingly slow, pace, her long and already skilled fingers curled just enough to increase the pressure and pleasure. It had been simple for Katie to bring Erin over the edge, the resulting cry echoing. 

" _Katie._ "

The shivers as Erin finally began to come back to herself had been evident and Katie had moved to pull Erin into her lap, arms around her tightly and lips brushing Erin's ear as she, again, whispered something Anton couldn't hear. The laugh that Erin emitted however told him everything. 

It would be his turn next.


End file.
